1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an explosion-proof decompression plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an explosion-proof window is provided at a determined place of an architecture or equipment, and a decompression plate is fixed with several screws outside the window. A convex part that protrudes out of the window is formed in the center of the decompression plate, and thus a confined space is formed in the inside of decompression plate to increase an area of thrust surface. Thus, when air blast occurs in the space, the decompression plate bears higher pressure; blast pressure caused by the air blast thrusts the explosion-proof window and then an opening is formed to allow the blast pressure to vent, which thereby prevents the architecture, the equipment, and operators from being damaged.
However, although the confined space is used to increase the pressure received by the explosion-proof decompression plate to keep the decompression plate away from the window, when the blast pressure caused by the air blast is too weak to make the pressure received by the decompression plate larger than the locking force of each of the screws, the blast pressure cannot thrust away the decompression plate but instead vent towards another orientation, which cause an unexpected damage.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant proposed the present invention, which can effectively overcome the defects described above.